


patience

by Satine86



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, P.T. being a drama queen, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: “I didn’t mean what I said,” Charity said. “At least not likethat.” She watched as Phin tossed up his arms up in an overly dramatic fashion.





	patience

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was these two + “I didn’t mean what I said." I thought it was cute so I'm sharing here as well.

“I didn’t mean what I said,”Charity said. “At least not like _that_.” She watched as Phin tossed up his arms up in an overly dramatic fashion.

“No, it’s fine!” he said and practically stomped over to the couch in their sitting room, and flopped onto it. With his legs stretched out in front of him, Phin slid down so low on the cushions Charity was almost worried he would slip right off.

“Phin,” she said slowly, crossing over to the couch. He was very close to pouting, she thought. 

“You are entitled to your opinions, Charity. I’m glad you felt you could be honest with me about this.” 

She finally took a seat next to him and waited for him to look at her. When he didn’t, she said his name once more, coaxing. 

“I’m serious,” he said and finally glanced up at her, looking utterly forlorn. “You think Phillip is a better ringmaster than I ever was, and it’s all right. I just wish you hadn’t said it.” 

At this point it was all Charity could do to keep from laughing at the theatrics. She reached out her hand slowly and smoothed back some of his hair from his face. 

“I never said that, dear. I simply commented that he’s doing very well, and coming into his own. There’s nothing wrong that. In fact, it’s a good thing. Now stop moping.” She patted his cheek to emphasize her words. 

“So you really don’t think he’s better?”

“No.” She shook her head. 

“I’m the better showman?” 

Charity sighed and rolled her eyes, honestly this was worse than dealing with of the girls. “Yes.”

“And you’re not lying?” He eyed her askance. 

“Phineas!” 

“All right, all right. No more moping.” He finally sat up straight up, shifted himself a little closer to her and looped an arm around her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Thank you for putting up with me.”

“I do have the patience of a saint.” Charity giggled as she drew up her feet, and tucked herself against Phin’s side.

“And the modesty of one too.” He was laughing himself when ducked his head and kissed her lips. 


End file.
